Breaking News
by Itban Fuyu
Summary: {Set after HTTYD3} Hiccup and Astrid have very important news to tell their family and Astrid is sure to deliver it to Valka once they get some bonding time.


**Summary: {Set after HTTYD3} Hiccup and Astrid have very important news to tell their family and Astrid is sure to deliver it to Valka once they get some bonding time.**

* * *

_Breaking News_

Hiccup had his wife in his arms and kissed her again. "I don't wanna leave you…"

She grinned under his lips. "Me neither, but the chief's gotta work."

"I know…" He embraced her and then let go, taking a few steps back, putting his hand on the doorknob.

"And although it's my day off as General, I still have a lot of work on my own to do." Putting her hands on her hips, she sighed.

"Yeah, I'll be sending my mom to help out in the afternoon. I'll stop by at the smith to talk to Gobber in the end of the afternoon, but I should be back before your parents arrive." He then left, but not without a last kiss.

Astrid relaxed a little in the morning, but after lunch, she had to start cleaning the house and cooking for their event at night. As she expected, Valka showed up in the middle of the afternoon, asking if Astrid wanted any help because Hiccup her mentioned she was very busy.

"Yes, I'd like some help." Astrid said letting Valka enter the house. "My mom was complaining that she barely sees me anymore, so I invited my parents over for dinner, the problem is that I still have so many things to do…"

Valka smiled at her daughter-in-law and then looked around.

"So, what can I do? Though I think it'd be best for me to stay out of the kitchen." She laughed.

Astrid contained a laugh of her own. "Oh, Valka, after all this time, you still can't cook…"

"What can I say, I never enjoyed it and then I get easily distracted." Valka shrugged.

"At least you can sew very well, I saw that old dragon toy you made for him when he was a baby and it's great." Astrid grabbed a vest that was drying near the fire pit and folded it.

"Thank you!"

"Actually, Hiccup and I were talking and we'd like to ask you to make more of those toys of our dragons so we can let the kids play and tell them our stories."

"Oh, sure. I'd love to! I think I need to do something to remind myself of them…" After all, it's been over a year since the dragons had gone to the Hidden World, everyone missed them and after the joy of the chief's wedding six months prior, the people didn't seem so eager now. Valka let her memories wonder to the skies for a moment until she sighed and continued talking. "But a project like that would take a while to make so many dragons! Oh, well, we have time, anyway."

"Indeed, but you might want to run a little. You know, we only have like nine months. Or more like less than eight by now…" Her voice trailed off. She let the vest in her hands on the table.

Valka widened her eyes as she turned to face her daughter-in-law, then she looked at her belly.

"Wait, so…. Do you mean that…"

"Yes. You'll soon be a grandmother." She bit her lower lip.

Valka gasped in surprise and hugged Astrid. "This is great news! I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks!"

"Who else knows?" She separated enough to look at Astrid.

"Just Gothi, but because she was the one to find out I was pregnant. Hiccup was so sweet, then. He brought me flowers and all. We kept secret for a week, but since we were having this dinner with my parents, we decided it'd be a perfect opportunity to tell them and then you and Hiccup will tell Gobber later today. But we want to keep it between us for a while, enjoy the moment before we tell the gang and only announce it to the village later."

"Oh, that reminds me… how are you still gonna work?"

"I'm Berk's General, that won't change, though I'll need to be away for a period of time, of course. I'll probably put Snotlout in charge of some things; I mean he's doing a good job training the young warriors. Maybe Eret on other things, people are used to him already, though it'd be good to have a born Berkian for such an important position…" She trailed off, thinking of all the details and trainings she'd have to set in less than eight months.

"Oh, but enough of that. We have more important matters to think of!" Valka grabbed Astrid's hands. "I have this very huge project of dragon toys and now I need to help you with the layette!"

"Thank you so much, Valka. Don't worry, we'll get to it tomorrow with my mom, she'd most likely kill me if I started it without her." She rolled her eyes, playfully. "Anyway, I still need to finish preparing dinner. Hiccup and our guests will be arriving soon."

Valka nodded in agreement, hugged the girl again and then helped cleaning the living room by collecting books and papers Hiccup had left there after work.

* * *

**I think the natural thing might be that Hiccup be the one to tell his mother about it, but at the same time, I think that Astrid and Valka have a lot of things in common and they'd surely get along well and I wanted to see more of those two interacting (I really missed the deleted scenes where both were discussing the wedding possibility). **

**This was made for rafxsulfulslovestory's contest on instagram. If you're interested, my username there is: author . marilia **

**What were your thoughts on this little heartfelt moment between mother and daughter in law? I'd love to know! **


End file.
